All is same
by Azul the blue
Summary: Optimus is captured by Megatron. The decepticon leader tries to find out what he wants to know using unsavory methods...and he learns things he wish he didn't.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The last thing Optimus remembered was hearing the sounds of battle, when everything suddenly went black.

Letting out a groan, Optimus opened his optics and looked around, taking in his surrondings.

So. Megatron decided to kidnap him.

Well, that was certainly... inconvent.

It was then Megatron entered with a wicked grin on his face. "So, the mighty Optimus Prime, chained to a wall! How humiliating..."

Optimus' anger flared, but he said nothing.

"I know many who would kill to even be with you... decepticon or autobot."

Still silence.

"And it was all so easy, Prime! Just a simple blow!"

No words were said for a long time.

"Megatron, you may have taken me, but the one thing you can never do is break our spirit!" Optimus finaly stated.

"So be it. A challange, perhaps. We'll see how they do without their fearless leader..."

Ratchet sighed as he lightly tapped on the cabnet.

It was confusing when they had come back.

Bumblebee had got himself banged up pretty good, Arcee just had a few dents, and Bulkhead was spared, reciveing only chipped paint.

Optimus... was gone.

All they had seen was a small pool of energon.

Ratchet sighed, and looked at the screen. Still no sign.

He curled his hand into a fist and slammed it on the pad. "Primus, why! We're stranded on this dustball, and then Optimus just _had_ to go missing!"

Bulkhead stepped out from the shadows and rested his hand on Ratchet's shoulder. A silent way to comfort.

Ratchet relaxed, and rested his head on Bulkhead's shoulder. "It's just all going so wrong, Bulkhead..."

"It'll be alright..." Came the murmered reply.

The words echoed in his head.

_It_ will _be alright._

Chapter 2

Notes: First part is from a vehicon's pov... Enjoy. :P

Hearing the Autobot's leader scream was certainly... nerve wracking.

Finn wondered what was going on...

Steve told him not to worry. It was a victory, after all!

But perhaps, the methods lord Megatron were using were... disturbing.

After all, it took more than any weapon to make him scream.

Megatron grinned. "Are you ready to talk? Or do you want more?"

Optimus responded with a deep, threatening growl.

"I shall take that as a no." Megatron shrugged. "I guess you want more."

His prisonser's eyes widened, and he screamed, "_No!_"

Ratchet stared at the sky, with Bulkhead sleeping beside him.

"Where are you, Optimus? What are they doing?"

All he got was the stars twinkle.

Venting deeply, Ratchet slipped into recharge.


	2. Chapter 3 (NOTE: Chap 2 is in chap 1)

NOTES: Well, this chapter certainly is... awkward. o/_\\o Enjoy..? BTW, WRITERS BLOCK! ANYONE GOT SOME ADVICE?

Optimus's tanks were churning by the time Megatron left.

It was a miracle he hadn't just gone and purged all over the Decepticon leader.

His Spark throbbed- he was now bound to Megatron. He was _bonded_ to that aft-head now!

Oh, Scrap.

* * *

Ratchet sighed and shifted his weight onto his other pede.

The Decepticons were quiet lately- too quiet.

Arcee looked up and said, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Pardon?"

"Human saying. Asking you for your thoughts."

"My thoughts aren't something the kids need to hear."

::Comlink better?::

::I guess so.::

::So, what's on your mind, Ratch'?::

::The Decepticons have been all too quiet lately...::

::And thisis bad for the kids how?::

::I'm not finished. Anything could have happened to Optimus- he could be hurt, dead, or...::

::Let's not finish that one, shall we?::

::I just can't stop thinking about that possibility... I mean,it's obvious Megatron wants an heir, and knowlage of our secrets. What better way to get that information than-::

::A Spark-merge? Holy Scrap, Ratch. That wasn't what I thought you meant at all!::

::But it _is_ a possibility.::

::Now that I think about it, you're right...::

Ratchet shook his helm. ::We need to find them and stop whatever they're planning... Before it's too late.::


End file.
